


I told you, I'm fine.

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Lucifer, Sick Chloe, Sickfic, caretaker Lucifer, lucifer doesn't know how humans work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: Chloe falls sick and Lucifer takes it upon himself to help her feel better(I'm a sucker for sick fics fight me. Also warning for vomit if anyone is sensitive to that)





	I told you, I'm fine.

Chloe had been acting weirdly all day, and Lucifer was frankly quite concerned about her.

She’d been careless at the crime scene, making several mistakes, and had even nearly tripped over her own feet a few times. That coupled with how she kept rubbing at her head and squinting at any bright lights as if in pain, made it clear that something was off with her.

Lucifer would think that she had a hangover, but this was Chloe, she would never show up to work hungover. So it had to be something else. But every time Lucifer asked what was wrong, she had insisted that she was fine, getting mad when he kept bugging her about it.

Now they were back at the precinct, Chloe finishing up some paperwork but Lucifer noticed her hand was shaking and she kept rubbing her forehead with her free hand. And upon closer inspection he saw that her face was unnaturally pale.

“Detective, please tell me the truth. Are you okay? You seem…I don’t know, off.” Lucifer spoke up, sitting in a chair beside her desk, a concerned frown on his face.

Chloe grunted, looking up at him with a tired expression, “Lucifer, as I’ve told you before I’m fi-“ suddenly she stopped speaking , her eyes growing wide and her face getting even paler as she quickly put her hand to her mouth.

Lucifer’s eyebrows raised, incredibly confused and worried, “Chloe? What’s wr-“but before he could finish, she had stood up and bolted away from her desk without another word.

“Detective!” he quickly stood up and made to follow after her but paused in his tracks when he saw where she was going. The women’s bathroom. He knew he couldn’t follow her, and just watched with a sigh as she ran inside, the door slamming shut behind her.

He quickly came up with another option and swiftly made his way to a different part of the precinct, the forensic lab which was inhabited by Ella as usual.

“Miss Lopez.” He greeted as he went inside.

Ella looked up from her work and smiled at the company, “Hey Lucifer! How’s the case going?”

“Fine.” He leant against the wall by the door as it closed behind him, “I need to ask a favour of you, it is very important.”

“A favour?” Ella looked intrigued, “Like what?”

Lucifer glanced anxiously through the window to the door of the bathroom, watching to see if Chloe had left yet. It seemed she hadn’t. “I need to gain access to the women’s bathroom.”

Ella raised her eyebrows at his odd request, “Uhm Lucifer…you know there is a men’s restroom you can use, right?”

The devil sighed heavily, “That isn’t what I meant. The detective has been acting strangely all day, and she just bolted into the bathroom. I’m…concerned about her wellbeing and I can’t follow her, so I was wondering if you could check on her?”

“Ah.” Ella hummed as it became clear that Lucifer was not trying to be a peeping Tom or something. She then felt a pang of worry in her chest as the man explained what had been going on with Chloe, followed by a wash of fondness at how worried Lucifer was about her.

“Of course, don’t worry buddy I’m on it.” She patted his shoulder and quickly left the lab, hurrying over to the bathroom.

Lucifer watched her leave through the window, before also leaving and returning to Chloe’s desk where he sat himself in the chair he’d just vacated.

He tried to be patient while waiting for the women to return, but he was worried and was struggling to not just burst into the bathroom himself. But he knew that was inappropriate, so he just sat there, anxiously tapping his foot and twisting his ring around on his finger, his eyes locked on the bathroom door, waiting for it to open.

After maybe five minutes, the pair finally came out and Lucifer stood up, his concern growing stronger when he saw how Ella was supporting Chloe in a way and helping her walk to her desk.

Lucifer quickly rushed to them, immediately helping Ella with Chloe, “What is it? Is she okay?” he asked Ella, unable to hide the worry in his voice as he carefully helped seat her in her chair.

Chloe whined and rested her head on her desk once seated, “Y’know _she_ is here and can hear you.” She mumbled weakly.

Ella smiled a bit at Chloe’s sarcastic response and looked to Lucifer, the smile immediately fading, “She’s sick, she was just throwing up in there. Think she may have the flu that’s been going around.”

Upon hearing Ella’s explanation, things now made sense. Lucifer didn’t have much knowledge of human illnesses, but her symptoms now added up in his mind.

“Oh dear.” He murmured, looking sympathetically at the drained detective who wasn’t even trying to pretend she was okay anymore as she half lay on the desk, “Well I’ll take her back to my penthouse then. She can’t work like this.” He replied without a second thought.

Chloe slowly looked up at Lucifer’s words, frowning, “You’re taking me where? Lucifer, that’s sweet but-“she was cut off by Ella.

“Decker, be quiet. Lucifer wants to take care of you, you should let him.” She struggled to hide a smile at the totes adorbsness of the idea of Lucifer tending to a sick Chloe.

Lucifer gave Ella a grateful nod, “Exactly. You can’t take care of yourself like this, detective. I insist you let me take you back to Lux and give you a helping hand.”

Chloe sighed, looking reluctant to accept the offer, but she knew Lucifer was right. In this state she couldn’t stay at work, or really take care of herself, “Okay fine.” She gave in, glancing at Ella, “Ella can you let the Lieutenant know I’m leaving, and ask Dan to pick up Trixie? Please.”

Ella nodded, smiling at she gave in, “Course babe, anything.” She gently patted Chloe’s back, “Feel better.” Then she turned to Lucifer who was also smiling at Chloe acceptance of his help, “You might want this too for the car ride.” She pulled an empty evidence bag from her pocket and handed it to him, “Just incase.”

Lucifer took it, frowning with slight confusion which quickly turned to disgust as he realized what she was suggesting it may be used for, “Uh…thank you but I doubt that will be necessary.” At least he hoped it wouldn’t, but he tucked it in his suit jacket pocket anyway. He did not want his corvette getting ruined.

“Better safe than sorry.” She now patted Lucifer’s arm, “Good luck. Take good care of her.” Then she left the pair alone.

“Right. Well I guess we should get you to my car and back to Lux so you can lie down properly.” Lucifer spoke up, looking down at Chloe who was sprawled on the desk again, “I can’t imagine that’s very comfortable.”

Chloe slowly hauled herself into a sitting position, “Not really.” She responded quietly then gave a weak smile, “Thank you for offering to help me…I don’t want to burden you-“

Lucifer shook his head, cutting her off, “Of course not, detective. I’ve been a burden on you ever since I started working with you. It’s only fair that now I try and repay you for putting up with me.” He smiled back, gently taking ahold of her arm and helping her to her feet.

“Now before we leave, do you feel the need to vomit again? Because I really would rather not have to get the corvette cleaned.” He asked softly.

Chloe shook her head lightly, holding onto his arm tightly for balance as she felt dizzy as well as weak on her feet, “No, I think I’m okay.” She couldn’t be sure though, as before she had thought she was fine and it turned out she wasn’t.

Lucifer sensed her uncertainty which made him anxious, but he chose to take her word for it, “Alright then, let’s go.” And he carefully and slowly guided her out into the cooling early evening air.

He situated her in his passenger seat, and got into the driver’s side, putting his keys in the ignition and starting the car up. He quickly noticed that Chloe was shivering so he did something he almost never did unless it was raining, he put the top of the car up. As much as he enjoyed driving with the top down, he didn’t want to make the detective feel worse by making her cold.

“Miss Lopez suggested I give you this, as a precautionary measure.” Lucifer said as he pulled out the evidence bag from his pocket and handed it to a slightly confused Chloe.

She just stared at it for a moment before putting the pieces together, “Oh right…uh thanks? But I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Lucifer looked at her closely as he noticed her shivering still, despite the top being up, “Are you cold?”

Chloe shrugged, “I don’t know. I feel both hot and cold, but I just can’t stop shaking.” She rubbed her arms, continuing to tremble.

The devil looked concerned as he observed her actions, “You’re not…having a seizure are you?”

“No, of course not.” Chloe tiredly rolled her eyes, “It’s just something you get from having the flu. Your body temperature gets all out of whack so you shiver and feel cold even if you have a fever.”

Lucifer relaxed as it was made clear that Chloe was not in imminent danger, “Oh right. Well that’s a relief.” He shed his suit jacket, “Here, I’ll give you this for now until we get back to Lux and you can bundle yourself in as many blankets as you like.” He draped it around her shoulders, smiling as Chloe immediately slipped her arms into it, noticing how it was much too big for her.

“T-thank you.” She responded softly, pulling the jacket tight around her shoulders, still shuddering but not as badly as before.

“No problem.” Lucifer shrugged as he put on his seatbelt then slowly pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive to Lux.

The drive was longer than it normally took, due to Lucifer actually going slightly under the speed limit rather than over like he normally did, as he didn’t want to upset Chloe’s sensitive stomach and end up with a ruined car and suit jacket.

However despite being as cautious as he could, it seemed the illness was going to have its way with Chloe no matter what he did, as barely five minutes from Lux, Chloe exclaimed,

“Lucifer, pull over!” her hand at her mouth like back at the precinct.

Lucifer looked at her with wide eyes as he quickly swerved the car to the side of the road, out of the way of traffic, knowing the reason for the exclamation immediately as he watched Chloe quickly unbuckle her belt and jump out of the car, before throwing up in the grass a few feet from the car.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the action but quickly got out and went to her side. His disgust would not keep him from caring for her as he’d promised. So he stood just behind her and carefully gathered her hair in his hands and moved it out of the way so she wouldn’t get vomit in it, carefully supporting her with his other hand under her armpit to keep her steady as he noticed her trembling badly.

“You’re okay.” He comforted, able to tell this was so much worse for her than for him. He had never experienced vomiting himself, but it didn’t look pleasant at all.

After a minute or so, she stopped but continued to tremble in Lucifer’s grasp, “Feel a bit better?” he asked her as he let go of her hair but kept his hand secure on her arm.

“A-A bit.” She stammered, wiping her mouth with her hand and grimacing as she stepped back from the mess she’d made in the grass, “Could y-you grab me a mint, p-please? I have s-some in my b-bag. Front pocket.”

Lucifer nodded, reluctantly letting go of her and returning to the car where he retrieved her bag and pulled out the container of mints, taking two out and handing them to Chloe who gratefully put them in her mouth, “Thanks.”

She then slowly got back into the car and Lucifer copied, feeling a pang of sympathy for the detective as he watched her lean back in her seat, let out a deep sigh and close her eyes, one hand rubbing gentle circles on her presumably sore stomach.

He wished desperately that he could take this illness away from her, but he sadly did not possess that power, so the best he could do was care for her the best he could and try to make things easier for her.

While thinking about that, Lucifer became aware that he had absolutely no idea of how to care for an ill human. He’d never had to do that before.

He was more experienced in torturing than nurturing.

He felt some nerves brewing inside him at the rather daunting prospect of caring for Chloe; he didn’t want to do anything wrong and possibly make things worse for her. So he decided that once back at Lux with Chloe settled, he would do some quick research on human illnesses and hope it wasn’t too hard to tend to this flu she seemed to be experiencing.

Lucifer turned to Chloe to say something, when he heard a soft snore and noticed with a slight smile that she had fallen asleep, seemingly exhausted by the illness. So he stayed quiet and let her sleep, starting the car back up again and finishing the drive back to his home.

Once at Lux, Chloe was still sound asleep. Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to wake her, so he ended up scooping her into his arms and carrying her into his penthouse. Which was difficult, having to lock the car, grab her bag and press the elevator button while holding her, but he managed without dropping or waking her. So he called it a success.

While in the elevator as it went up, Lucifer noted how he could feel the heat from the fever radiating off of Chloe, which concerned him deeply. He knew humans body temperatures needed to stay within a specific range for them to be healthy and safe, and Chloe’s right now seemed to be on the line of crossing into potentially dangerous.

The devil tried not to worry too much, or he’d be useless in helping Chloe, and just held her close until the elevator arrived at his penthouse. He headed straight for his bedroom, gently removing Chloe’s shoes and his suit jacket from her slumbering form, and tucking her into his large bed, bundling her in the covers and noticing how she clung to them immediately once put down.

Lucifer let out a sigh of relief as he watched her for a moment, glad he had managed to get her up here without waking her.

Once he was sure that Chloe was comfortable and settled, he went back into his main room, fixed himself a drink then grabbed his laptop, sitting himself down on his couch and beginning to do some research.

Half an hour later, Lucifer was now fairly well educated on the human flu, and felt much more confident in his abilities to care for Chloe. He had texted Amenadiel to fetch him some medical supplies that he didn’t have; due to having no reason to need them before now.

“Lucifer I got the-“ Amenadiel spoke up loudly as he entered, and Lucifer immediately turned to face him and put a finger to his lips firmly.

“Shh!” he hissed, “The detective is asleep.” He gestured to his bedroom where he could just about see Chloe’s slumbering form.

Amenadiel put up his hands defensively as he placed the bag of items in front of Lucifer on the coffee table, “Sorry. Here, I got everything.”

Lucifer rummaged through the bag, ensuring it all was there.

Thermometer, flu medication, orange juice, headache medication, tissues, and honey.

He nodded, pulling out his wallet and paying his brother back for the items, “Thank you.”

His brother put the money in his pocket, nodding back, “No problem.” He glanced to Lucifer’s room where Chloe was, a slight smile on his face, “I think it’s sweet that you’re caring for Chloe.”

Lucifer scowled at Amenadiel, but his face was slightly flushed, “I am not sweet, brother.” He hissed, “I am merely doing what any good partner does, which is helping them during their time of need. It does not make me sweet.”

Amenadiel chuckled a little at his brother’s extreme reaction, “Okay okay, sorry. Either way, it’s a nice thing to do.”

“Hmph.” The devil knocked back the rest of his drink, pausing as he heard moaning coming from his room and he quickly got to his feet, “I think she’s awake.” He ushered for Amenadiel to go, “I have to go and see to her. Please let yourself out, brother. I don’t think she’d appreciate an audience when she’s like this.”

“Alright. Well good luck.” Amenadiel headed for the elevator, shaking his head and smiling to himself as he watched Lucifer hurry to Chloe’s side, “Not sweet, huh? You fool no-one Luci.”

Lucifer hurried to his room, seeing Chloe awake and shoving the blankets away, rubbing her forehead miserably, “Chloe you’re up.” He kept his voice soft so that it wouldn’t bother her if she had a headache still, which is seemed she did have judging by the head rubbing, “How are you feeling?”

Chloe moaned again, burying her face into one of the pillows, “Like I got hit by a truck.” She grumbled into the soft fabric, then seemed to realize something and rolled back over to look up at Lucifer, “Wait…how did I get here? Weren’t we in the car?”

The devil couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at her words, “We were, yes. But after our little emergency pit stop you fell asleep. I didn’t want to wake you, so I let you sleep and brought you up here.” He told her the truth, watching as she sighed in response.

“Oh…sorry Lucifer. I didn’t mean to be even more of a burden.” She tugged at her shirt uncomfortably.

“Nonsense, detective. You are not a burden in the slightest.” He quickly changed the subject, noticing she no longer seemed cold. Quite the opposite apparently, “Are you hot? I mean temperature wise, not physically because I very much know that you are.”

Even while sick, Chloe managed to roll her eyes at Lucifer’s comment, “Yeah, I should change…” she slowly heaved herself into a sitting position and froze as a wave of nausea washed over her and she put her hand to her mouth.

Lucifer’s eyes widened, recognizing that motion now as the universal sign for ‘I’m going to puke’. “Oh dear. Quick, the bathroom is this way.” He really didn’t want her to throw up on his silk sheets, and carefully tugged her arm to get her off the bed, gesturing to his ensuite which was just ahead, “It’s just here.”

In a daze, Chloe got to her feet but that only made things worse, and she quickly pulled free of Lucifer’s grip and half ran, more stumbled, to the bathroom. But it seemed she wasn’t quick enough, as just a foot from the toilet she threw up the remaining bile she had in her stomach all over the polished tile. 

Lucifer quickly hurried after Chloe when she broke free from his grasp, hearing the sound of retching before he even entered, “Chloe are you-“ he paused as he saw the detective crumpled on the floor, gagging violently even though it didn’t seem there was anything else to come up.

He cursed internally at the fact that he would have to clean the floor, but he hid that frustration and quickly sunk down to crouch beside her, rubbing her back gently and hoping it would stop soon because he could tell from Chloe’s expression that this was painful for her, “You’re alright.” He soothed

At last she stopped and wiped her mouth with a shaking hand, breathing heavily and saying nothing for a moment before whimpering out, “I-I’m s-s-sorry L-Lucifer.” Her voice was thick with tears and it took one glance at her for Lucifer to tell that she was on the edge of melting down.

Lucifer’s heart broke at her expression. She just looked so upset, tired and humiliated.

“Shh don’t apologise Chloe. It isn’t your fault. I can clean this up easily, don’t worry about it.” He comforted, but it didn’t seem to help as she soon began to cry, hands moving up to cover her face, as if trying to hide from him.

“Oh Chloe-“ he gently pulled her closer and she instinctively buried herself in his arms, Lucifer quickly reciprocating and holding her close, still rubbing her back, “I’ve got you, my poor little detective.” He would never admit to anyone that he was sort of babying Chloe, but he definitely was; and Amenadiel knew that.

Lucifer kept up the motions and whispered reassurances in her ear until Chloe’s breaths slowed and she grew quiet aside from the occasional sniffle, “There you are, you’re okay.” He had to supress the urge to press a tender kiss to her head, knowing that may be pushing the boundaries a little.

“I-I’m really sorry Lucifer…I’m so embarrassed…I just puked on your floor and then…cried on you like a child.” Chloe mumbled as she slowly pulled back and sat on her haunches, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

The devil shook his head at her words, “Please stop apologising detective, it’s really fine. You’re sick, I know none of this is your fault.” He couldn’t help but gently wipe away one of her stray tears with his thumb, noticing her tugging at her shirt again and the shine of sweat on her forehead.

“Here, rinse your mouth out and I’ll get you some more mints and something more comfortable to wear, then I’ll clean up in here, yeah?” He suggested as he carefully helped her to her feet.

Chloe managed a wobbly smile, “Thank you, you’re a saint.” She slowly made her way to the sink with Lucifer’s help and rinsed her mouth as instructed.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, “I feel like I should be offended, but I think you meant that as a compliment, so I’ll try not to be.” He smiled back, waiting for her to be done then guiding her back to his bedroom and helping her back onto the bed. He fetched her more mints to freshen her mouth then rummaged in his closet for something she could wear.

“Now this is probably the best option for you to be comfortable and not too warm.” He held up one of his t-shirts that he only wore to sleep when it was cool out; normally he didn’t wear a shirt to bed.

Chloe settled against the pillows, sucking on the mints and watching blearily as Lucifer held up a black t-shirt of his and she managed another smile, liking the idea of wearing one of his shirts, “Sounds good.” She extended her hand for it and Lucifer handed it to her.

“Now do you need help changing or-“

Chloe cut him off with narrowed eyes and an accusing point, “Hey, just because I’m sick doesn’t mean I’ve lost all ability to think clearly, you perv. Of course you can’t.”

Lucifer chuckled, glad that despite her sickness Chloe was still mostly acting like her usual self, “Was worth a shot. I’ll just leave you to change then, and I’ll clean up the bathroom.”

“Okay.” Lucifer heard a mumble from Chloe as he left the bedroom and re-entered the bathroom, wrinkling his nose at the smell as he quickly rummaged through the cupboard under the sink and found the right cleaning products to clean the floor.

A few minutes later the smell was gone, and the tile was shining again.

After washing his hands, Lucifer returned to the bedroom, “Chloe are you-“ he trailed off as he saw Chloe sitting on his bed, wearing his shirt that looked like a nightgown on her. The devil couldn’t stop a smile spreading over his face, finding the sight before him rather cute.

Chloe looked at Lucifer with furrowed eyebrows, “Lucifer…you’re staring.”

Lucifer quickly blinked and looked away, hating that he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment, “S-sorry Detective…I-I’m just not used to seeing you in something like that, so it’s surprising to me.” He gave the partial truth as he found her other clothes crumpled on the floor and quickly picked them up, folded them and placed them on a chair opposite the bed, taking the moment facing away from her to let his face return to a normal colour.

“Now, the articles I read stated that I need to get your temperature down.” He retrieved the bag from the main room, pulling out some of the items and laying them on the bed; the thermometer, and the flu medication.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, looking at the full bag, “Lucifer, it’s just the flu, I think you’re overreacting a little.” She watched as he uncapped the thermometer and held it out to her.

Lucifer shook his head, “Nonsense detective. There is no overreacting when it comes to your health.” He wiggled the thermometer a bit to get her to put it in her mouth, “Put it under your tongue for twenty seconds until it beeps.”

“I know how a thermometer works, Lucifer.” Chloe sighed grumpily but took the thermometer into her mouth as requested, staring at the opposite wall and tapping her fingers as she waited for it to beep, upon which she removed it and handed it to Lucifer.

“102F…that isn’t great.” Lucifer frowned, “The article said anything above 100 is a fever. But luckily this isn’t overly dangerous.” He capped the thermometer and set it down, “One moment.” He left the bedroom and soon returned with a glass of water and a damp face cloth.

“These should help.” He said, handing her two pills from the bottle of flu medication, and the water, “And this-“ he put the cloth on her forehead, “-will keep you cool.”

Chloe shivered at the sudden coolness on her head, but it soon became quite pleasant, “You really didn’t have to go to so much trouble.” She said softly as she took the pills and water, and swallowed them, placing the glass on the bedside table.

Lucifer shook his head again, “Like I said, detective, your health and wellbeing is important to me so I want to do everything I can to make you feel better.” He absent-mindedly brushed some hair strands out of her face.

Despite his overbearing attitude being a bit annoying, Chloe couldn’t deny it was sweet. This was much better than sitting at home alone, trying to care for herself and struggling. She gave a tired smile, “Thank you…I really appreciate it.”

Lucifer smiled back, sitting on the edge of the bed, “It’s no problem. I’m glad you trust me to care for you.”

Chloe gave a soft yawn and shifted down into the blankets slightly, seemingly not as hot anymore.

“You should get some more rest, give the pills a chance to work.” Lucifer encouraged, “I’ll still be here when you wake up, promise.” He moved to stand up but Chloe suddenly grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

“Wait…” she looked a bit embarrassed when she realized what she’d done, “I…can you stay here, like lay beside me? Please?” she didn’t want to be alone when she felt like this.

Lucifer bit back a smile, his heart skipping a beat at the request, “Of course detective. Whatever you desire.” He slipped off his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt a bit and slid himself under the covers beside her.

“Thank you.” Chloe smiled and closed her eyes, shuffling a little bit closer to Lucifer, who upon noticing did the same until their bodies were pressed side by side.

Then hesitantly Lucifer put an arm round her shoulders, and nearly immediately Chloe reciprocated by putting her own arm round his waist, pulling him even closer and soon enough the air was filled with her soft snoring.

Lucifer smiled to himself, finally giving in to his own desire and pressing a gentle kiss to the detective’s head, “Sleep well Chloe. Feel better soon.”


End file.
